Acceptance
by WhySoSeverus1031
Summary: Roy and Wally hate Artemis and the Team has been neglecting her. But Wally hates her more than anyone and anything in the world right? That's why he and Roy are always bullying her. Wally finally sees his feeling towards Artemis but Artemis has a deep dark secret she is hiding from the world one connected to her deep dark past. When the team finds out, will Spitfire end? AU.
1. You don't belong

**Hey guys I haven't been really been feeling inspiration to write anything but I've been watching previous episodes of Young Justice season 1 and I saw how Wally and Roy's resentment towards Artemis made them treat her kind of badly ( mostly Roy Wally was only really "bullying" her in the first episode she showed up but it was quite obvious that both Roy and Wally thought Artemis was Roy's replacement but Wally's negative feeling changed most in Bereft and Failsafe my story will take place after these episodes but before the Team finds out Artemis' bloodline. BTW Roy has **

**So I hope you enjoy my story!**

_Italics for thoughts_

_"Italics within quotes for telepathy through M'gaan"_

* * *

**Artemis**** P.O.V**

"You are a complete **failure **you can't even follow a simple order without ruining it"

We had just gotten back from a failed mission because Wally knocked me over using his superspeed on PURPOSE (but of course no one except Roy and me noticed him doing so) which made me fall back several feet and crash into M'gaan who lost control of the bioship and it's camouflage feature and we crashed in the water luckily the bioship can be underwater, but the villains we were watching saw the whole thing but before they had time to attack M'gaan regain control and flew us back to Mount Roy is yelling at me that it was my fault the mission failed, plus I'm sure Roy **AND **Wally would find it amusing and they of course would be jumping for joy when they tell Batman what "happened" tonight. Great.*note the sarcasm* I mean it's not like it's entirely my fault, it's not my fault at all!

"Well if Wally hadn't knocked me over using his superspeed this never would have happened! It's **not** my fault it's **Wally's**!

'It's no one's fault but yours, replacement" Wally shouted

"Exactly, you took the words right out of my mouth Wally" Roy told him. "You're nothing but a silly little girl who's not even a real archer no one likes you. You don't deserve to be on this team. You don't even deserve to be on this earth, go back to the hell hole you camp from you piece of dirt. You act all high and mighty like nothing hurts you but that's not the truth! I can even see hurt spreading across your face you piece of dirty scum. I bet we all wish that you go and die in a hole, die a very slow very painful and uncomfortable death. Roy said with a sick smirk.

But he was right I doesn't deserve to be on the team not even on the earth I myself wish I could just curl up in a corner and die, but die a fast and unpainful death and a bullet to the brain or a slit to the throat were you die almost instantly and feel almost nothing at all.

And it was obvious that I was hurt by what he said I know that they could see the tear welling up in my eyes and I swear they were already flowing out like a river. I never want to look this weak, but, we all have our weak moments right? And I guess this was my turn to have one plus it would be almost impossible not to want tom cry after what Roy had said to her. You'd have to be completely heartless, like her dad, to not be hurt by that.

I was just about to run to the bathroom and let my sobs come out but I couldn't since Batman choose to arrive at that moment why couldn't he have come later or even earlier so I wouldn't have to feel this pain I am now.

**Third Person (P.O.V)**

"What happened" he said icily using his tone of 'tell me the truth, or else...

" I'll tell you what happened Artemis had to go and be a little spaz on the bioship and crash into sweet M'gaan and make her lose control of the bioship so we crashed and lost the camouflage mode... not permanently though. Wally said annoyed M'gaan who look like she wanted to stay out of it look at the floor in shame thought the team didn't know why. Conner look like he was ready to pound on Artemis and put her in a permanent coma. Robin and Kaldur looked disappointed in Artemis ,Wally and Roy well they looked seriously triumphant when Batman stopped looking and them. Batman, Batman look furious he looked over a Artemis whose head was down where it had been the whole time not being able to look Batman in the face while Wally fed him lies about the mission.

"What did you do" he said icily toward Artemis, she finally looked up from the spot on the floor she found quite interesting so she could look Batman in the eye respectfully why she told him the truth. But as soon as he saw her puffy red eyes her face red and the tear stain streaming down her cheeks, his expression softened and he softly ask "Artemis, what happened on the mission" she could still feel everyone looking, more like staring at her as she opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't get a word out before burst into tears and fled to the bathroom when she came back feeling ready to tell Batman what happened on the mission but she was interrupted of her plans by hear Kaldur telling batman every thing that wally,Artemis, and Roy said to each other even the horrible thing.

"Wally, Roy I am most certainly embarrassed and disappointed in you two how long has this been going on? Batman yelled at them

Three months, their bullying Artemis had been going on for three months.

"A month sir." Roy said

Artemis could not believe her ears. They lied and said they've only been bullying her for a month!

_At least they'll still get in trouble, right? _she thought.

"One month or not you will still be getting punished by me, Black Canary, Red Tornado and your mentors. Roy that means you'll be getting punished by Green Arrow. Do you understand? and this goes for all of you bullying like this will not be tolerated a little teasing and disses are ok but not full out bullying." Batman said in a stern voice.

_Ha they are so busted in your face stupid, well faces but whateves cause you guys just got burned , roast on toast! _Artemis thought _No more bullying me now Ha_ Ha!

"Ok sir we understand" Wally said

"Yes sir we do it won't happen again"

It better not Roy or I may have to suspend you both from going on missions unless they require Wally's skills but Roy since Artemis is here you will be suspended from any missions unless Artemis is unavailable.

Roy and Wally couldn't believe what they had heard no more bullying Artemis or they're suspended! But if The Bats found out they were lying about Artemis then they for sure will be suspended Roy may even be kicked off the team.

_I'm sure Artemis would be happy with that then she'll just be Roy's replacement again. _Wally thought.

"You are all dismissed" Batman said.

The whole team was leaving to go home or too their rooms when Wally grabbed Artemis and pushed her against the wall.

"This is all your fault"

"Oh please you two had it coming"

There was an awful cracking noise and a cry of pain escaped from Artemis' lips.

"Ahhh Wally what is wrong with you, why would you do that?" Artemis asked in pain her nose was not broken at the most it was probably cracked but it still hurt.

"Because I felt like it just like I feel like doing this" At that point he kneed Artemis in her stomach and pushed her to the floor where he kicked her chest and stomach five times as she cried out in pain even more but not loud enough to get the attention of her fellow teammates, M'gaan and Conner. He proceeded to punching her in the face two more times before he left her there almost unconscious.

"Everyone hates you, you are not wanted here and you don't belong here." Wally said to her in a calm but icy, dead serious tone. His face and what he said was unfortunately, the last thing she saw and heard before she fell unconscious.

Wally felt bad for what he did to Artemis. He knew it was wrong and that she did _not _deserve what she got from him. He felt even worse because he did exactly what his parents told him not to do, he abused a girl, he beat her up for no reason at all.

He never should have done it, he never should have said what he said to her. On the up side she'll be sure to leave him and Roy alone. She'll never talk to them, talk to _him_! Plus _somebody had_ to teach that girl a _lesson_! But he still felt bad and Wally went home with a guilty feeling inside of him and fell asleep hear what he said to her that night.

_Everyone hates you, you are not wanted here and you don't belong here._

___Everyone hates you, you are not wanted here and you don't belong here._

_Everyone hates you, you are not wanted here and you don't belong here._


	2. What She Is

**Third Person P.O.V**

Artemis woke up in the hospital feeling like just got hit by a bus. The first thing she noticed was a Caucasian M"gaan sleeping in the chair beside her bed.

"M'gaan" Artemis said surprised at how hoarse her voice was. The Martian did not wake up though.

"M'gaan"She said a little louder. Still no response though.

"M'GAAN!" Artemis yelled. At that point M'gaan fell out of her chair in surprise half asleep . Artemis' throat began to hurt so she decided to stick to whispering from then on.

"Whaddayawantiwassleepin" Megan shouted in a slurred voice obviously forgetting where she was.

"Megan, why am I here?" Artemis asked in a whispered and still hoarse voice. Megan finally seemed to realize where she was and why she was here.

"Oh" she said seeming to be fully awake now. "I found you in front of the zeta tubes unconscious and bleeding a lot. So I took you to the hospital and contacted Batman. You were probably ambushed but were able to get back through the zeta tubes her then fell unconscious as soon as you got to Mount Justice."

"Oh, yah that's what happened I remember getting to Mount Justice after being attacked then everything went black" she lied. Realization dawned on her as Megan spoke she was attacked-by Wally, inside the cave, the zeta tube announcements don't reach the bedrooms and they don't announce when people are leaving the cave anymore, so no one could have known she hadn't left the cave. She was most likely bleeding so much because her stiches came out, the stiches she got when she was attacked the day before and received a nasty cut on across her chest and stomach. She obviously didn't let the team see her stiches she wore a regular length shirt instead off her usual cropped uniform.

She hated him, she hated them, she hated Wally and Roy. They put her through hell and enjoyed were sick' they were sadistic. She hated Wally even more. She hated the way she cared for him so much it was ridiculous. But the _thing _she hated most was herself.

* * *

"Team report to the mission room, now" Batman's voice called throughout the cave.

The Team minus Artemis and M'gaan who were still in the hospital rushed to the missions room where Batman, Black Canary Green Arrow and Red Tornado Team figured this was about Artemis or Roy since Green Arrow was there but Wally knew better, they were there because of Artemis, because of what _Wally_ did to Artemis.

"So what's this all about" Robin asked growing impatient

"Artemis was put in a hospital last night, she was found by M'gaan after she was ambushed outside the police box zeta tube, she made her way back here before she fell unconscious."

"So where is M'gaan" Kaldur asked curious as to where the young Martian was.

"She is the one who found Artemis and contacted Batman-" Black Canary started but was soon interrupted by Conner

"WHERE IS SHE!" He shouted at the four Justice Leaguers.

"Conner that is enough" Kaldur said in a calming tone

"NO Where Is Sh-"He was cut off by Batman before he could finish his sentence.

"ENOUGH! M'gaan is at the hospital wh-"

"WHY! Why is she at the hospital"

"She is with my niece" Green Arrow cut in, speaking for the first time since everyone got there in a small voice almost whispering

"No harm has come to M'gaan, Artemis though _was_ in fatal condition she almost bled to death. M'gaan found her in a pool of her own blood she almost did not survive." Black Canary explained.

_This has to be some kind of joke. _Wally thought._ Artemis was completely fine when I left her in front of the zeta tubes. She was only bleeding a bit. OHHHH I guess it would take a bit of time for the bleeding to start building up. I did leave right away after I said those things._

His thoughts were interrupted by the zeta tube announcements.

_Artemis B-0-7_

_Miss Martian B-0-5_

Everyone turned to look at the zeta beam as M'gaan and Artemis appeared in their uniforms Artemis had a black eye and her stomach and her chest was wrapped. Artemis looked like she was about to collapse any second and judging by the fact that Megan was practically carrying her she was really woozy in still somewhat in a bad condition.

"Artemis, are you feeling better" Robin asked

"Umm, yeah, I guess." Artemis tried to sound sure of herself but her answer came out more like a question.

"I do not think so, my friend." Kaldur told her.

"Yeah you look like you're gonna fall down a die." Robin said chuckling.

"Haha very funny"

"Hey I am just speakin' the truth Artemis"

"Um we're going to leave you guys to socialize now, Artemis Black Canary and I will be back to check up on you. Oh and I would be a good idea to stay here tonight, so contact your mother and tell her what happened and if you're going to stay here tonight, Capiche.

"Capiche, bye Uncle Ollie, Black Canary, Batman, Red Tornado."

"Goodbye." Red Tornado answered in his creepy robotic voice. Then the four Leaguers left the cave without another word being said and left the Team to themselves.

"Obviously you're faking it. There's no way you were actually hurt that badly you just made Batman believe you almost died. You are the _biggest_ fake I've ever laid eyes on you disgust me" Roy said.

"So you've said, a million times."

_"Excuse_ me you are an insolent little girl. You're a fake. You are soo not hurt."

"That's not fair Roy, I saw her unconscious bleeding on the floor my self, see some blood stains are still on the floor over there." M'gaan cut in before Roy could make any ore hurtful, rude comments.

"No, that's okay M'gaan, let Roy think what he wants to think. After all in his eyes, and Wally's- I'm just a disgusting piece of filth who's just a replacement and is worth nothing. But why should I care what they think M'gaan I know I'm talented and I know that I belong here." And with that she walked away to her room.

"What the hell was that Roy, stop treating her like garbage both of you." M'gaan said, angry.

"She needed t-" Wally started

"Oh, suck an egg" Robin yelled

"Enough" Kaldur yelled obviously pissed. "You two," He said gesturing at Wally and Roy. "are acting like immature brats. Stop pestering Artemis she doesn't need this crap from you guys just lay off of her, at least for today."

"Fine, but don't think we'll be happy about it" Roy said.

* * *

Artemis just got into her room. She had to check. She locked her door turned on the lights and ripped off the bandages.

Nothing no wounds no stiches nothing that was the thing about her she healed quickly almost instantly but only when she wanted to. She didn't want to be healed when she was attacked she wanted to be normal and get stiches like a normal person would but that changed on her sixteenth birthday she got her stiches two days before and the day she was attacked by Wally was the day after her birthday. She knew it would happen that she would become a full grown she'd been hoping she wouldn't have to turn sixteen, she'd been holding out on it staying fifteen for more than three centuries. But she made a deal and she gave her word, she gave _him_ her word a century ago. You can't break a promise when you made it to _him, _especially when you give_ him _your word. If you did he would always know and it would always be the end of the line for you. Of course being what she is it's never the end of the line for her, but I guess that's the price you pay when you're like her. Of course she has the worst luck ever, having _him _as a_ brother _and the other _him_ for a _father_ although he isn't her real father she still must act like she is out of respect of course. Having _him_ as a brother isn't so bad he'd always be there to protect her and her other brother, he is always there to protect her to and she's there to protect them, so they have each others back. But Artemis has never lived a happy life her brother and her father are both abusive to her, her father in a way much worse, and of course despite what she is she can still feel emotional pain, and that has always been inflicted by Wally and Roy. Artemis has endures so much suffering and she wishes it could end, but it won't and _that_ is the worst thing ever knowing that you'll never die is the worst thing, but that's the way Artemis is and from that she taught herself never to feel any emotional pain, couldn't control being put through physical pain but she can control emotion. But that all changed the day she met Wally.

* * *

Wally didn't know what to feel. He put a girl in the hospital, he put Artemis in the hospital. He couldn't believe how hurt she looked when she saw him. Was it possible she liked him? No, she couldn't, she hates them. Plus even if she did, wally wouldn't care, right?

"Nice job with Artemis" Roy's voice interrupted his thoughts and frankly Roy startled Wally.

"Thanks I did my best without trying to, you know , kill her." Wally lied her couldn't kill Artemis by beating her up he wasn't strong enough physically. It would take a huge gang member to kill her like that or Sportsmaster not even one of the Shadows- Other than Sportsmaster - could kill her like that, Wally just wanted people to believe he was physically strong enough to do it.

"At least now that piece of crap will leave us alone"

"Yeah, yeah she will now, Roy, thank God."

"Goodnight Wally" Roy said as he started towards the zeta tubes

"Goodnight Roy"

Wally got up and walked to the zeta tubes he punched in his coordinates and went home for the night thinking about what he did to Artemis.

* * *

**Okay guys that was obviously my second chapter you guys are probably wondering what Artemis is but u r not gonna find out any time soon, for suspense. I'm going to set up a poll on what you guys think she is so id like you guys to answer it you guys can also write what you think she is in a review and question**

**What's your favourite DC movie? Not a lot of options but still choose ure fav. Answer in reviews. Also please not hate reviews It isn't helpful and it's really just bullying and no one likes a hater, so stay positive and rock on**

**-FA31**


	3. AN Important-about the story plz read

**A/N**

**Sup guys this is not an update to my story and don't worry I am continuing it I just need to clear something us ****P.S I'm not dissing anyone or their reviews.**

**I just want to make it clear that**

**a)Artemis' evil brother is replacing Jade in terms of being a sibling of Artemis**

**b)Cheshire or Jade if you will, is still in the story but not as Artemis' sister Jade is really an old friend of Artemis'**

**So thank you to those who** _**didn't **_**ignore this Author's Note - because I know some people probably did - and rock on, peace out and love YJ!**

**-FA31**


	4. Hell Hath No Fury Like Robin Scorned

**Sup' my peeps- actually you're not my peeps you are your parents peeps but whateves **

**You guys, you're comments are amazing, I love that some of you have reviewed your ideas on what Artemis is. There's a poll in my profile, so check it out.**

_Don't define the world in black and white for there is so much hiding amongst the greys-Unknown_

* * *

**Artemis P.O.V**

I'm lying in my bed staring at the glow in the dark stickered stars that I aligned to make the Scorpio constellation for that is my horoscope, although I am nothing like what I'm _supposed_ to be like as a Scorpio. Anyways I was thinking about, well anything but the main thing I was focusing on was Wally and _the incident_

_I wonder if he feels sorry for what he did- nah, if he did he would've apologized, I should really rat him and Roy out to Batman give them what they deserve to get kicked off the team. _I thought, too bad it's never going to happen. *sigh* how life would be so much better if I never had to see their faces again, life would be bliss.

Still thinking about this I exited my bedroom and walked to the kitchen. With my luck _he had_ to be there. Ugh I wish this boy didn't eat so much it's really getting on my nerves.

Well, whatever, I'm going to have to face him sooner or later so I pick sooner.I walk up to him where he's got half his body inside the fridge. Gosh that boy has got some serious problems.

"Ahem"

"What do you- oh it's you"

"No duh Wally. Who did you think it was, Superman there's no one in the cave except you and me."

"Well I thought you were my sweetcheeks, M'gaan." He said in his 'in your face' tone which I really didn't get.

"Ugh, gag me with a spoon, M'gann out all day with Conner soooo.

"Gag me with a spoon? What is this the eighties?"

"Hey the eighties are coming back! Anyways," I said as I put on a fake smile. "I was wondering... if you could possibly..." I said still smiling sweetly. I could see him tense up. "If you could possibly move. I said saying move in a rude tone and the fake smile I was wearing, dropping from my face being replaced by a hard ' don't mess with me. or see what happens' look.

I watched Wally's worried face change to an annoyed one as he stepped out of my way. I quickly looked into the fridge and reached for the Nutella and got out of Wally's way and took a spoon from the cutlery drawer as Wally glared at me. I ignored him and quickly went back to my room. I look over my shoulder as I exit the kitchen and he's _still_ glaring at _me_! _I_ should be the one glaring! Ugh what a nut job. As I walk to my room I'm thinking about Wally and my past I suddenly walk into someone. And fall to the ground

"Oh, I'm sorry Artemis, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, are you okay?" I look up and see Robin his sunglasses knocked to the ground but he doesn't seem to care, he just looks concerned. His cerulean blue eyes looking into my gray ones. He looked vaguely familiar like, like Dick Grayson from GA.

"Dick?"

"Yeah. What gave it away?"

"Your eyes."

"Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Wait, does this mean that Batman's real name is Bruce Wayne."

"Shut up will you? Someone might hear you. Don't tell anyone, okay?

"Okay, but chillax Wally's the only one here and he has half his body in the fridge. Soooo..." I trailed off.

"Oh well that's fine Wally already knows my secret identity and Batman's, that boy's smarter than we give him credit for." **(A/N not sure this sentence makes sense but it sounded fine in my head so, yeah) **

"Yeah well he's also nastier than we give him credit for and I don't mean in the gross way." I grumbled hoping that Dick wouldn't hear, but of course he did hear me.

"What do you mean, Artemis?"

"Nothing, nevermind"

"Artemis tell me or so help me God I will make you tell me"

"You're funny when you act like that do it again" I said chuckling

"Artemis, please"

"No, I'm not going to tell you"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pleeeeeeeeea-"At that point he was hugging my leg and sitting on the floor and shaking around, and really _pissing _me off. So I had to cut in.

"Fine I'll tell you just get off me!"

"Okay" he said cheerfully as he detached himself from my leg.

"Wally and Roy have been bullying me since Roy came, three months and Wally is constantly threatening me that he'll find a way to get kicked off the team. Please don't tell Batman I can fight my own battles." I wasn't lying Wally had been threatening me about this I just chose to ignore it because the only thing that could threaten my spot on the team is something Batman already knows, but I couldn't tell Dick about the attack it's too embarrassing.

"What! Oh, I can't believe them especially Wally!

"Promise me you won't tell Batman!" I yelled grabbing his shoulders and shaking him making his head bob around like a bobble head, an over dramatic bobble head

"Ok I promise good gracious! "

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine" **(got that from 'Sonny with a Chance') **

"What are we doing right now?"

"I don't know, Artemis! Now I'm going to yell at Wally!"

"Go ahead I'd really like to see that!"

"Why are we still yelling?" Dick yelled to me.

"I have no idea, Dick!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" And with that we parted ways.

* * *

**Robin P.O.V**

I can't believe him, threatening Artemis like that he's got some nerve! I'm walking fast and furiously **(A/N Fast and Furious get it, of course you guys do.)** to the kitchen to give him a piece of my mind. I know it sounds cheesy but I seriously will. How could he do this, I thought he liked Artemis, as more than a friend. Well I'm going to definitely going to knock some sense into him. I storm into the kitchen to find Wally in the fridge, not literally.

"What the hell Wally?" I said my voice icy and deadly.

"What did I do?"

"What did you do?" I repeated my voice still icy and deadly.

"Um, that's kind of what I just asked, yeah."

"Oh let's see what you did then, oh uh, you and Roy have been bullying her for the past three months, and you've been threatening her, saying you're going to get her kicked off the team. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was you who attacked Artemis!" I yelled. Wally looked down at the floor in shame when I said he could have been Artemis' attacker. I couldn't believe it, it was him.

"Artemis never left the cave, did she Wally?"

"No, but -"

"You ambushed her you're the one who almost killed her aren't you?" I said the volume of my voice getting louder and louder by every word I say.

Wally looked at the floor in shame again, which confirmed what I already thought.

"Who _are_ you? I don't even know you anymore? Where's the Wally we all knew and _loved_? Huh? That _Wally_ is gone isn't he, he left when Roy came and targeted Artemis, _right_? Ugh, you make me sick. You're lucky Artemis didn't want me to tell anyone." I said my voice no longer loud. I turned to leave, but I was stopped by the sound of Wally's hard voice.

"You are making a huge mistake." He said calmly

"Not as big as your mistake, my friend ." I said bitterly. **( A/N any of you recognize, it's from The Dark Knight Rises) **Still extremely frustrated, I walked out the kitchen, but not without punching the wall, creating a hole in it.

I walked all the way across the cave back to Artemis' room trying to process what just happened. It was Wally, it was Wally who almost killed Artemis, not some random villain. I didn't want to believe it, but when I saw his face I knew it was true. Ugh, I sometimes really hate that boy, he's so infuriating, I just want to throw a couple hundred, no thousand punches to his face. I really should. Frustrated I punched the wall three more times leaving a hole in each spot. I finally got to Artemis' room where she stares at her ceiling I notice it has stars aligned to make the Scorpio constellation.

_That's strange Artemis doesn't strike me as a Scorpio more like a Virgo but she's most likely a Scorpio because of her birthday._

"Hey Artemis." I said

"Hey."

"I talked to Wally well more like yelled at him. Ugh I so mad at him I just want to repeatedly punch him in the face. I know what he did to you, Artemis, he'll be leaving you alone now I'll make sure of that. By the way we're going to need to repair a spot on the wall, or four."

"What?"

"I may have punched the wall four times and created a hole each time I punched the wall.

"Oh okay that makes more sense."

"I know, right?"

"Thank you. For everything, Dick.

"No problem, Artemis."

Artemis looked down at her watch and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, crap I should go my mom's probably worried sick right now. I told her I would be home two and a half hours ago. Bye Dick."

"Bye Artemis" I watched her run to the zeta-tubes and dissolve in the beams. I realized I might just have to be her personal body guard in the cave, which will not be fun, considering I'm going to have to protect her from my two best friends.

* * *

**That's another chapter guys, I'm really tired so imma make this short- R&R, Peace Out and love YJ**

**-WSS1031**


	5. Jealousy

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like what THREE MONTHS, you guys must hate me. I've been working on two other stories and I have a buttload of homework now that I'm in grade seven so I'm so sorry. Please forgive me and continue to read my story. Thank you. **

* * *

**Artemis P.O.V**

"_Come on siblings, sister, hurry up!" Artemis' brother said rather loudly._

"_We really shouldn't be doing this Niklaus, it's too dangerous" _

"_Don't be such a girl Artemis, I thought you liked to take risks."_

"_I do, but not when it's life threatening."_

"_Come on sister, this is fun, watching the beasts hunt at night in the forest."_

"_No it's not, it's unwise, and extremely dangerous. Why would you bring Henrik along, he is only a wee lad."_

"_Please, Artemis, he is seven years young he is old enough, we all are."_

"_We should have brought Father, he would have protected us."_

"_Are you kidding he would probably feed us to the beasts once he learned of our plans."_

"_Niklaus! That's an awful thing to say Father is __**not**__ that cruel."_

"_Enough both of you with you too yelling at each other we will surely be eaten by the beasts, be quiet." Elijah yelled at the twins_

"_Elijah is right if we are going to argue about it we need to be quieter because I do not know about you but I certainly don't want to become wolf food." Artemis said_

"_Yes our eldest brother is right we must be quiet." Artemis' younger brother Kol said._

"_Okay I get it Kol" Klaus said_

"_I hope so Klaus"_

"_We must protect Henrick." The eldest of the siblings Finn said._

"_Finn you **can** talk." Klaus said_

"_Shut it Klaus."_

"_Look there they are."Henrick said_

"_Holy, they're gorgeous."_

"_Course you would say something like that, Artemis, it was either you or Finn one of you had ought to do say something along those lines at one point." Henrick said_

"_Oh be quiet Henrick, for your safety and because your annoying me right now." Finn said._

" _Sir yes sir. No need to be so pushy Finn"_

"_Don't you give me lip." Finn shot back at him_

_"Finn and Henrick will you two be quiet. Please you're annoying Klaus, Artemis and I." Kol said_

_"Grrrrrrrrr."_

_"Brothers do you hear that" Artemis whispered_

_"Hear what?" Kol said oblivious to the fact that she was whispering_

_"Shh, be quiet Kol." Artemis whispered to him. Her brothers realized she also wanted them to be quiet when _

_"Grrrrrrrrr, Grrrrrrrr, Grrrrrrrrrrr."_

_"Turn around slowly." Artemis whispered_

_The sibling turned around and to Artemis' horror there it was._

_"No sudden movements brothers."_

_And to her horror, her youngest brother had to scream._

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"_

_"Grrrrrrr"_

_The wolf snapped it ran towards them and jumped on Henrick._

_"Ahhhhhhhh, help me!" Henrick screamed_

_"Henrick" Artemis screamed_

_"Help! Ahhhhhhh"_

_"Brother" Finn yelled. _

_Before anyone could try to save him the wolf turned around and exposed Henrick's mauled body._

_The wolf turned and stared at Artemis, Henrick's blood dripping from it's fur and teeth. It slowly walked towards Artemis. It bowed down to her then teeth bared it growled and jumped up at her face._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I was okay. It was just a nightmare.

"Artemis, let me in" Kaldur yelled through the door.

Had I woken them up. I remember that Batman made us all stay at the cave the previous night. All of us. Including Black Canary and Captain Marvel. Okay you're probably wondering why Captain Marvel was supposed to be there. It's because he was helping with Wally when he broke his arm and he helped when Klarion the Bitch Boy and his minions separated the adults from the kids.

Ugh, I don't want to talk to anyone, but I have too.

"Morning Kaldur." I said as I opened the door I noticed though that he was not alone, Wally and Roy were standing behind him looking thoroughly pissed. Oh boy, this is gonna be fun.

"You woke us up!" Roy yelled. His face red and jaws clenched, Wally wore a similar expression though he looked constipated also. The look on his face almost made me laugh, but I managed to contain it. Unfortunately Wally and Roy seemed to notice this. Aw man, why can't I just hide my laughter properly. Great, I'm gonna be in quite a bit of trouble with those two. Well whatever, I'm just gonna have to endure this.

"Oh you think this is funny, huh?" Wally asked, pushing past Kaldur. "You think you can just wake us up and then laugh at us, you piece of crap. Why can't you just leave us alone. You are the most annoying person ever." He yelled at her she was soon backing up into the wall as Wally's 6 foot figure towered over her 5"10 figure.

God, this guys needs to go to anger management. This is coming from a girl who PMSes when it's not that time of month. This guy needs to get a grip. Honestly though he was kind of scaring her. I mean he was like two feet taller than her **and** he put her in a hospital like a week before. The fact that he practically had her pinned against the wall was not good. God, this guy was so complicated. She seen him staring at her multiple times, and it's not like it was a hate stare but more like he was staring at her in awe. It was really creepy and it was seriously annoying the hell out of her.

"Answer me!" he hissed at her.

"Piss off." I hissed right back. At that point I really mad him mad. You could visibly see the anger boiling up in him. At that point I knew that I pushed him over the edge.

He pushed me so I hit the wall, to make matters worse I hit my head against the wall, **hard**_. To make matters even worse than they already were, it was the edge of a wall. _I could feel the blood coming out of my skull and dripping into my hair. I clutched the back of and put pressure on it hoping to stop the bleeding .I seriously can't believe that Kaldur would just stand there and let that happen. I looked over Wally who was still standing in front of me to see that Kaldur and Roy were both gone. Unbelievable, I mean I could understand Roy leaving me to fend for myself, but Kaldur, that doesn't seem right, but hey I haven't really gotten to know him much. I can't really expect him to stand up to his friends.

Wally continued to glare at me for a few more seconds, in which I just returned the glare. He finally turned around and left so I slid to the ground and pulled out my phone to text Dick.

_Artemis to_** Dick**

_'help'_

**'where r u'**

_'outside bedroom'_

**'k im comin'**

_'thx'_

In less than a minute Dick was at my room. He took one look at me and the wall, which was smeared with my blood, and immediately he took out his phone and texted Batman, Black Canary and Green Arrow. How he has BC and GA's phone numbers is beyond me.

"They'll be here soon. What happened Artemis , who did this to you."

"Who do you think?"

"Oh. I'm sorry Artemis I should have been there."

"I just can't believe that Kaldur would leave me with Wally alone."

"Wait, what, Kaldur left you all alone with Wally?!"

"Um yah" I said slowly.

"I can't believe him."

"Dick It's okay."

"No it's not."

"Dick, it's fine, the bleeding stopped." I said as I got up from my spot on the wall.

"Oh, okay. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked obviously concerned for my health.

"Yep, I'm just kind of hungry. I didn't eat breakfast."

"Oh well we can go get some lunch now."

"LUNCH! Dick what time is it?!"

"Ummmmm. 11:43."

"What 11:43! I missed breakfast" As to prove my point my stomach started to growl loudly.

"Well I can take you out for lunch, just go take a shower, you stink"

I took a whiff of my armpit. Ugh. He was so right. I was FOUL! I seriously did need a shower, but that was just rude.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm a girl that's still going through puberty and that sweats a lot. You didn't have to mention it. Plus, you could use a shower too."

"Meow. What got your panties in a knot?"

"What?" I said as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Never mind."

"Whatever, I'm going to shower now. And gosh, Dick you really need to shower too.

"Yeah I get it."

"See you later, in like 15 minutes."

"Yep"

I walked into my room and closed the door. Leaning against it once it was fully closed, I sighed. Why couldn't he just leave me alone. And the worst part is I can't help noticing how incredibly hot he is. But I hate him. Ugh I just can't help feeling confused. Maybe it's just the regular teenage girl hormones. Ugh I don't know. All I know is that it's best to not go near this guy. Or Roy. Ugh Roy. He's another one. He's so incredibly hot too. Honestly. Do I just have a thing for gingers or what? I just need to stay away from both of them. I look at my clock. **11:50 **it read.I was standing there thinking about them for five minutes. I got to go shower now.

After my shower I went to my closet trying to decide on what to wear. Something casual obviously but sophisticated and not that grungy. After all I was going to lunch with Gotham's little prince. I had to look nice. I pulled out an army green military looking blazer, a sleeveless black leather peplum top and red high waisted pants with a black zipper. I decided to wear my brown clunk heel ankle boots. All in all I think I looked pretty cute. And definitely worthy of being seen in public with the son of Bruce Wayne. But what to do with my hair I can't leave it out or in my usual ponytail. Maybe I'll side fishtail braid it because now since my hair is about midback since I got it cut I can braid it and it won't be unnaturally long. I quickly did a fishtail braid and looked at my self in the mirror. Something was missing. I know I should put some makeup on but... Oh yes some jewelry! I put my silver charm bracelet that had a little bow and arrow on it on my wrist, put a simple silver chain necklace with a single ruby stone in the middle and a pair of silver dangle earrings with a ruby in the center with two tiny sapphire stones above it. For makeup I put on simple brown eyeliner and mascara and some red lip-gloss. Perfect. I looked pretty and sophisticated. I didn't bother with concealer or base powder because my skin is quite clear with maybe a tiny unnoticeable pimple on my nose so I was perfectly fine. I looked hot if I do say so myself. I really did. I looked a the clock where it said it was 12:07. I heard a knock on my door. I got up and came face to face with Dick who didn't even bother to wait for me to open the door. God, I hope this boy has better manners in public because right now he is being completely unsophisticated.

"Wow, Artemis, you look hot!" He said in a not at all creepy suggesting ' I like you and this is secretly a date' kind of way. More of a 'we're just friends but you look pretty so I thought I would tell you' kind of way.

"Thanks! I really appreciate you telling me so!"

"Pftt, no problemo, let us leave now so we shall make our reservation."

I raised an eyebrow.

"No comment, Dick. No comment." I said as we walked to the zeta tubes laughing.

"I know I'm that funny right guys."

"There's no one else here dude."

"Way to kill my buzz, Artemis"

I just laughed. This dude was way too much. I'm pretty sure he isn't even trying to be funny.

**Wally P.O.V**

I can't believe that girl! Who does she think she is? Ha! I showed her. She ain't gonna be pestering (big word guys) me anymore. I don't know about Roy though. He'll have to take care of her himself then. * yawn* I`m tired stupid Artemis woke me up from my peaceful sleep with her god awful screeching. Come on you're fifteen it's a little late to have nightmare right now unless you're Katniss Everdeen. I'm gonna take a nap now.

About 45 minutes later I'm woken to the sound of laughter. It's coming from outside the kitchen. Being the nosey parker that I am I decide it's best to investigate a.k.a just see who it is. I quietly opened the kitchen door. What I saw blew my mind. The people laughing were the one and only replacement and boy wonder. He had his arm around he shoulder pulling her closer to him and was somewhat caressing her arm. I can't believe him! But I don't exactly know why. I'm not jealous or anything, right? But then I saw her laugh and put her head on his shoulder. I took in the way she was dressed. She looked gorgeous, like she was going on a date. I can't believe either of them!

I watched them leave through the zeta tubes. That's when I decided to follow them. I quickly changed into my costume turned it into stealth mode and zoomed out of The Cave in less than 7 seconds. Knowing those two they were probably a fair distance away from the cave. So it wouldn't be too obvious that I was following them. I climbed up a building to the side of the police box I just exited through and started running on the roof. After about thirty seconds I caught up with them. Only problem they were getting into a limo. A limo. With privacy glass. WHY!? My face flushed and turned as red as my hair, then as green as my eyes, then my to the colour of my hair. Why you ask? Oh, no reason, I was just thinking about what Robin and Artemis might be up to right now! That's all!

And that's when I knew.

I was JEALOUS.

* * *

**Okay so that was, what, chapter five? I think so. I hope you guys liked it. I'm not gonna be all like 'Ooooooo CLIFFHANGER' like some other authors because that was not a cliff hanger. That was merely a mildly abrupt (not really) ending to this chapter. Once again I am so incredibly sorry to all those who might have been patiently waiting for me to update or might be raging at me and pretending to throw darts at a picture of what you think I might look like ( I'm really just a black first year Hermione Granger guys), because I would too. It's really frustrating and I'm so sorry I wrote like more than half of this story for the past two days because I wanted to make up for the absence. I've just been having mild writers block. But I've been telling my ideas to a lovely author ( in person. She's in my class at school), and she's helped me with some ideas. In case you're wondering who she is her profile name is BurntBlack spelled exactly like that guys. She's writing a Percy Jackson story called "This Must Be Love". It's truly amazeballs so if you're a fan of Percy Jackson (and Percabeth), you must check it out. **


	6. Safe and Sound

**Guys! I'm so excited I have 23 reviews. OMG. I love it! I wuv u guys. Haha. Text speak. I usually don't use it unless I'm texting but I'm super happy. I'm gonna answer reviews that I thought were really helpful or funny. I'll try to do this each chapter I post from now on. Most likely at the end of my chapter. So here it goes.**

**LONGSHOT: I think I will take up your suggestion. But to make Wally jealous. I'm strictly a Spitfire shipper.**

**anon: I really like your idea. I'm not a huge fan of Taylor Swift but there is one song that I really like by her so I think I'll make Artemis sing that.**

**Guest: I like you you're funny. As you can see I've updated so please don't hunt me down make me finis the tory and slay me. Thank you.**

**BurntBlack: Thanks.**

* * *

**Wally's P.O.V**

I watched them. I watched them eat. I watched them laugh. I watched the movie they saw. While watching them. And the movie. I watched them have an amazing time together. I watched Robin put his arm around her when she got cold at the movie theatre. I watched him give her his jacket when the rain started. He pulled her closer to him.

I. Hated. All of it.

I had half a mind to jump out of the shadows I was hiding in and pummel Robin. I'm not jealous. I am jealous. I hate it. I feel like a teenage girl on her period or something. I don't exactly know what a teenage girl on her period is because the only teenage girls I'm around are M'gaan and Artemis. Artemis is always, I repeat, ALWAYS mad. M'gaan is always happy. Why do _I like _Artemis. I mean she's **Artemis!** Why would I like her? She's so awful and just _ugh_. But then again she probably thinks that of me. I'm the real _ugh_. I've treated her so horribly. I hate myself for getting caught up in this stuff. And I hate Roy for making it worse. I used to only taunt her and call her a replacement. I used to compare her to Roy. But then he came and now I'm _physically_ _abusing _her. I need to stop. From now on I will not hurt her. Emotionally, Physically, or Verbally. Not at all. There was no reason for any of this. I should have welcomed her with open arms. Not resented her. I should have been her friend. Not her enemy. And now I've lost Robin. And he may just be stealing the girl I want. The girl I need. The girl I just may love. Lately whenever I see her my heart does a somersault. Not literally. That's impossible. Maybe to get on her good side I'll get her something nice. I wonder how she even got those clothes she was wearing. Well since she _probably _is the niece of GA then he and BC probably bought her those stuff. Most likely BC. She is a _girl_ after all. I've seen where Artemis lives. I know she couldn't have possibly have bought those clothes. She couldn't have possibly afforded it. She lives in the worst part of town and her mother's a paraplegic, leaving her unable to do most jobs in Gotham. I know that GA and BC could have afforded those clothes. With Green Arrow being the billionaire of Star City and Black Canary being his girlfriend. So it had to be either one of them. Why am I ranting on about who bought Artemis' outfit. Jeez I need some _serious_ help.

Robin didn't seem to make any move on her. So I still had some hope. They were coming back to the cave. I had to get back to the cave before them but of course they decided to take the rooftops. So I had to make sure they didn't see me. Which would be hard. But I did it anyway. I got to the cave a good minute before they did. I acted as though I'd been at the cave the entire day. Not like I've been secretly spying on them. But then I saw something I never ever want to see ever again.

The two of them came inside the cave. The computer announcing their arrival. But then I saw Roy come and pulled Artemis aside. Naturally she told Robin that it was okay so he left. Not wanting to push Artemis. But I didn't I didn't trust Roy around Artemis. I didn't. I wanted her safe despite the injury I've caused her. I like her. I want her safe. I don't want her around Roy at all. They were talking. He didn't show any signs of hurting her. But then he did the unthinkable. He grabbed her waist and smashed his lips against hers. His eyes were closed. But Artemis' were wide open. It took her a couple seconds for her and myself to figure out what just happened. Luckily once she regained her thoughts, she pushed him off of her before I could go in there and beat him up. He was feeling her up before she pushed him. I was furious. He like, practically sexually assaulted her. He stumbled back when she pushed him. He ended up falling on his butt. He soon became angry. As he got up he glared at Artemis then charged at her. Before he could hurt her I superspeeded in there and caught his fist aand punched him in the nose- surprisingly that knocked him out. I did not know I had that much strength. I AM AWESOME! Anyway back to Artemis. She stood there while I jut looked at her I walked closer to her and she flinched. have I really been that bad. I probably was. I reached my hand out and she flinched again. I ignored it. She looked at the ground so I lifted her chin up so she was looking at me. A hint of fear laced her eyes. I felt a flicker of hurt cross my face but was replaced my a look of longing in a millisecond. I caressed her face and she relaxed. Her eyes not leaving my face. I studied her. Her face. Her body. In a non-perverted peto kind of way. OMG why is your mind so dirty guys. Anyways... I began to notice things I've never noticed before. Like how her eyes have hints of gold and blue and they were not gray but sliver. I noticed her Asian features. Probably Vietnamese. I noticed her curved and how she had slight freckles going across her nose. Her lips. They were perfect. Slightly pinkish-red and the perfect shape. I wanted so bad to press my lips onto hers. I wanted her to be mine. I wanted to be hers. I had to restrain myself though.

We must have been looking at each other for at least five minutes. My hand not leaving her face. I was beginning to get anxious and I knew I couldn't control myself for much longer. I had to do it. I had to. I pressed my lips onto her gently. When I pulled away about two seconds later. I saw her staring at me. Not with rage or love. Just staring. Almost with surprise mixed with longing. Probably the same way I was looking at her.

"I'm sorry" I said. And I superspeeded out of the main entrance and into my bedroom.

**Artemis P.O.V**

I am very confused. Wally just _kissed _me and I _don't_ feel like throwing up. In fact I kind of want him to kiss me again. That had been my first kiss. I am not counting Red Arrow kissing me an actual kiss. I refuse to. Oh my gosh. I feel something. I feel happy. I feel carefree. I feel weird. I feel in love. And I don't know why. I'm supposed to hate Wally right. I am. But I don't. And I _hate _myself for that because Wally and I can never be. I'm dangerous. And one day I'm going to end up hurting every one I love. I'm a monster. I really hope that Wally is just going through some teenage boy hormones. I hope he doesn't feel the same way as I do for him. He just can't. But I know he does. That way he looked at me before he kissed me. That look in his eyes was full of love and longing. The way I feel. It's horrible. I'm going to have to leave eventually and here I am Making friendships and maybe romantic relationships. I just don't understand how I can fall for a guys who's hurt me multiple times. How? I really need some time to myself.

I walked to my room which just so happened to be beside Wally's and Dick's and left Roy unconscious and bleeding. I had to restrain myself from not hurting him. Especially since he's bleeding. Temptation's getting harder and harder to resist. As it always does. But temptation or regular people is pretty much a broken finger. Impossible not to overcome. For me at least. That's what it feels like to me. Except for temptation when it has to do with love. That's like breaking all your bonnes in your body at one time. Nearly impossible to overcome.

I thought about all this on the walk to my room. I texted my mom that I would be sleeping over so she wouldn't be worried once I got to my room. After she responded I took out my most prized possession in the world. My lovely hand crafted custom made. Two century old guitar. It was a miracle it still made that lovely sound that guitars make. A miracle that it was not falling apart. I looked brand new. Made of oak wood and mahogany, it looked like any typical guitar minus the crafters name on the headstock. I looked ordinary except carved on the rib were the words ' If music be the food of love, play on' in Ancient Greek. My brother gave this to me. Before he came cruel. That's why it's my most prized possession. It reminds me of the kind gentle but idiotic young man he used to be. He is still stupid but now he is cruel. I just hope that I won't become like him. I started to play and soon began to sing on of my favourite songs.

**I re****member tears** **streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go**

I find that this song relates to me in so many ways. That first line always reminds me of my brother. He said He would always be there for me and that he would never let me go and he'd always protect me as I sobbed when we were 11. I remember our dad being his drunken abusive self as always. But what he said had really hurt and had driven me to tears. That again was before my brother turned into the evil, cruel, control freak he is now. Before our transformation.

**When all those shadows almost killed your light**

I was so depressed that night. I was thinking of just giving myself the same fate as Henrick.

**I remember you said to leave me here alone**

He said that. We were twins. We still are. But we were close back then. We were two halves of a whole. Two halves of one heart. Two halves of one soul. And losing one half of your soul leaves you as good as dead.

**Cause all that's dead and gone and past tonight**

**Just close your eyes the sun is going down**

We would do that we would close our eyes at sunset outside and imagine ourselves in a happy place.

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound**

I almost believed that. Almost.

I strummed a few chords before singing again.

**Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire**

That was pretty much my life as a child my entire world was practically on fire.

**The war outside your door keeps raging on**

That was when my parents fought. It would always end up with my mother injured.

**Curled up to this lullaby, even when the music's gone, gone **

Finn who was my eldest brother who had the voice of an angel always sang us kids lullabys when our parents fought. The words were comforting and I would often dwell on them when he was finished. He's gone now Klaus killed him.

**Just close your eyes the sun is going down**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound**

**Ooooooh oooooooooh oh woah**

**Ooooooh oooooooooh oh woah**

**Oh woah, Oh oh oh woah**

******Just close your eyes, ****You'll be alright**

**************Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound**

**************Oooooh oooooh woah, oooooh oooooh woah**

******************************Oooooh oooooh woah, oooooh oooooh woah**

******************************Oooooh oooooh woah, oooooh oooooh woah**

I finished with one last strum and it was done. I always played that song when I get emotional. It helps me let all my feelings and thoughts out. I keep thinking about my background and my childhood and how I`m going to have to quit the team soon as I pack up and fall asleep. I hate my life.

**Robin P.O.V**

Wow. Artemis has a beautiful voice. I was reading and suddenly I heard singing. It took me a second to figure out that it was Artemis. I wonder what Wally thinks. Surely he heard her too.

**Wally P.O.V**

Amazing. Just wow. If possible I think I`m more in love with Artemis now that I've heard her sing. Simply astounding. I have to make her mine now.

* * *

**Crappy ending guys. I know. But frankly I want to read fanfiction now and I have writers block on ending this chapter. So yeah. Do not fret my pretties. Or handsomes. I hope. Anyway. Don't worry cause I don't actually have writers block I'm just tired and I'm being lazy.**

**Goodnight my peeps. BTW don't you guys just love my new profile name I love it.**

**BTW I think you all know what song this is but you might not so the song is 'Safe and Sound' hence the chapter title. And this is the Taylor Swift Safe and Sound not the Capital Cities one. Also I think this is my longest chapter yet. My last one might be but this is currently 2,542 words.**

**WWS1031**


End file.
